Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte
Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte is the two hundred seventeenth episode of the Bleach anime. 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and Charlotte Chuhlhourne battle each other. Summary Kaname Tōsen asks Gin Ichimaru what's wrong. He replies that he has a feeling that Lieutenant Izuru Kira is angry. Kaname states that he's worried about the subordinate he had abandoned. Gin has a different opinion: he thinks that it toughened Kira up. In Izuru's battle, Abirama Redder releases his Resurrección: Águila. Yumichika also continues his battle and bickering with Chuhlhourne, trading insults as well as sword strikes. After exchanging several insults, Chuhlhourne notices that it's not getting them anywhere. He proposes that whoever dies first is the ugly one. Yumichika agrees and Chuhlhourne gets serious. He calls out a ridiculous attack: the "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack," and Yumichika is sent flying into the ground. Yumichika tries to attack from behind, but is easily blocked. As he catches his breath, he acknowledges that he underestimated Chuhlhourne's power. Yumichika makes fun of his ridiculous attack name and they begin to quarrel. Chuhlhourne suggests that he's jealous and Yumichika comments that his hair is like seaweed and tells Chuhlhourne to try the attack on him again, believing that he won't succeed a second time. The attack misses and he blocks from Yumichika's surprise attack. Chuhlhourne finally makes a respectful comment about Yumichika's abilities. Yumichika asks how he can take it seriously from someone with such a weird hair style and some hair falls from Chuhlhourne's head. Deeply angered, he releases his Resurrección: Reina De Rosas. Yumichika laughs uncontrollably at his Resurrección form as Charlotte attempts to explain its appearance. Charlotte yells at him and he apologizes. Then he wonders what he apologized for and continues to laugh. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame hears Yumichika laughing hysterically in the distance, and wonders why he would be laughing. As he is distracted, Choe Neng Poww tries to attack him, but Ikkaku dodges. Yumichika, who has calmed down, is attacked by Chuhlhourne, noticing that the Arrancar's speed has increased as he dodges. Charlotte uses Sonído and sends Yumichika flying into the pillar, breaking his arm in three different places. Yumichika escapes to ground level, chased by Chuhlhourne. After reaching the ground, Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō: Fuji Kujaku. He tries to cut Chuhlhourne as he flies past him, but to no avail. Yumichika is punched into the air. Charlotte says another ridiculous incantation and forces Yumichika into the pillar once more. Charlotte pities him, claiming that he has no sense of beauty. He fires his "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero," which hits Yumichika. Chuhlhourne grabs Yumichika and they are enshrouded in darkness, the only light is from a white rose on the ceiling. Charlotte calls the attack Rosa Blanca, and explains that he'll die there, smothered in white pedals. Chuhlhourne confirms for Yumichika that no one will see them in there or detect their Reiatsu. Yumichika thanks him and reveals his true Shikai: Ruri'iro Kujaku. Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines that ensnare Charlotte. Glowing flowers begin to bloom along the vines and Yumichika explains that the flowers are collecting his Reiatsu. Yumichika explains that he didn't use it before because he wants to use it in isolation. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto and Isane Kotetsu walk out of a store carrying an immense amount of bags. Rangiku wants to go to the next store, but Isane complains that she can't carry anymore bags. Rangiku tells her not to worry since the Shinigami Women's Association has a place for them to dump their stuff. They go to Ichigo Kurosaki's house and bury him in the bags. Rukia Kuchiki has an illustration of the bags on top of Ichigo. She explains that Ichigo's room doubles as storage for the Shinigami Women's Association. Ichigo says to give him a break. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gin Ichimaru #Kaname Tōsen #Izuru Kira #Abirama Redder #Charlotte Chuhlhourne #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Choe Neng Poww Fights *Izuru Kira vs. Abirama Redder *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne (concluded) *Ikkaku Madarame & Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used * Hollow techniques * *Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack *Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack *Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero *Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * Resurrección used * Navigation Category:Episodes